


Two Great Tastes

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Two Great Tastes

Percy looked up as the blonde sat down across from him. His heart had leapt for a moment as her robes had swirled, revealing her delicate feet. Penelope! His heart had surged, falling as he stared at his new companion. “Yes?”

“You’re a Weasley.”

“Not that they acknowledge it,” Percy muttered. “Why do you ask?”

“It wasn’t so much a question.” Luna leaned forward at the scroll spread out in front of him. “I was there, you know.”

He rolled the parchment quickly. “I’ve heard.”

“Why’ve you not spoken to your family?” She tilted her head, her eyes unreadable in the light. “They miss you.”

“Aren’t you Ravenclaw?” Percy stuffed the parchment back in his bag quickly and straightened. “You’re supposed to be clever.”

“I’m clever enough to know that you’re sad, you miss them.”

“You’re also Loony Luna Lovegood, so you’re practically crazy.”

“Practicality and crazy aren’t usually paired together.” She reached out and caught his hand, running her fingers lightly over the back of it. He stared at it in fascination as her nails, tinted the barest blue, flashed in the light. “But the go together rather well, don’t you think?”


End file.
